


How to Fill a Quadrant- with Gamzee Makara

by delphiniumDreams



Series: Gamzee and Terezi; No SGrub Universe [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Moirails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphiniumDreams/pseuds/delphiniumDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi visits Gamzee, angry that he won't stop interrupting her studying.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Fill a Quadrant- with Gamzee Makara

\- - terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GA] - -

TC: can i be counting on your bony ass to come calling this fine chill night? :o)  
TC: MOTHERFUCKER I KNOW YOU ARE THERE.  
TC: i can sit here and rattle your message box all night  
TC: HONK  
TC: honk  
TC: HONK  
GC: HOLY SH1T G4MZ33 1 W4S JUST G3TT1NG SOM3TH1NG TO 34T 1 H4VE T3STS 4LL TH1S W33K 4ND 1 N33D TO STUDY  
TC: honk  
GC: FUCK OFF CLOWN  
TC: EXCUSE YOU BITCH  
TC: i suppose its my own motherfucking fault thinking your mean ungrateful self would want to come for a visit with your favorite clown :o(  
GC: MOR3 L1K3 TH3 SH1TT13ST CLOWN 1N TH3 UN1V3RS3  
...  
GC: STOP SULK1NG >:[  
...  
GC: G4MZ33 WH1L3 YOU'RE S1TT1NG OV3R TH3R3 TRY1NG TO M4K3 M3 F33L B4D 4ND 1 4M 4CTU4LLY F4LL1NG FOR 1T 1 COULD BE STUDY1NG  
TC: OOPS  
TC: forgot you were there ;o)  
GC: WH4T DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT >:?  
TC: GOT DISTRACTED  
GC: BY WH4T  
TC: that dont up and hold any business for what you got yourself busy with  
GC: YOU 4R3 V3RY R1GHT  
GC: 1 4M GO1NG TO K33P STUDY1NG  
TC: HONK  
TC: ;o)

It took the tealblood a few moments before she realized the stupid-nosed emote was actually a link. She rolled her eyes and clicked.

GC: WH4T TH3 4CTU4L FUCK  
TC: your welcome  
GC: YOU C4NT JUST GO S3ND1NG OUT P1CTUR3S OF YOUR BULG3 YOU L1TTL3 SH1T  
TC: STOP BITCHING AT ME  
TC: just trying to get a motherfucker to loosen up a little  
TC: MAYBE CRACK A MOTHERFUCKING SMILE  
TC: maybe  
GC: YOU 4R3 TH3 WH1N13ST FUCK1NG WR1GGL3R

Terezi Pyrope slammed her husktop shut. It would take an hour on the grubway to get to his hive. She was so seething mad, absolutely sure this anger would last that long.  
She wasn't disappointed, all the way she was lurched and bumped around on the train and every few minutes her mobile communicator would buzz with some lecherous swill from the indigo idiot.  
Just before throwing his front door open her screen lit up with "im making an awful mess in here. YOUR FAULT IM FEELING SO ALONE"  
He hardly stirred when the door slammed into the wall. He was definitely a mess; splayed out, naked, on the couch, his bulge tangle in his hand while he fought to pet at his nook. His eyes were almost as red as hers, he was beyond wasted.  
She was going to ask him how much sopor he had in him but her gut wrenched when she saw a pail with remnants of sticky, slippery green clinging to it.  
"You used a pail to get high? Was that to try to entice me? I don't know if it's more disgusting or pathetic."  
Shooting insults at him in this state was less than satisfying, he was only grinning slightly in response, wiggling his fingers as his legs twitched from the stimulus.  
"How can you even text like that?"  
His unoccupied hand twiddled with the buttons on his mobile device, causing a soft beep and buzz from her own. "honk :o)"  
"I should call Karkat, this is pretty heavy pale shit, but I'd rather embarrass the fuck out of you."  
She grabbed on to one of his legs, three hard yanks and he was on the floor with a loud clunk. It took almost fifteen minutes just to drag him to the traproom.  
She sat on the counter, wheezing and holding her chest.  
"How are you so heavy? You are skinnier than me!"  
The clown's head flopped over to look at her, a gesture she took as a shrug. With one swift movement, she had rolled her eyes, pulled her shirt up and off and hopped off of the counter. A shimmy had her pants and underthings off as well.  
Gamzee let out a groan of a question.  
"You act like a wriggler, a poor little wriggler that can't get himself off, can't handle his slime and can't clean his own mess, I will treat you like a wriggler. It is bathtime, Mr. Huckleberry." She twisted her wrist sharply, hand wrapped around one knob for water control and the shower sputtered to life. With less effort than before she was able to push Gamzee into the shower stall where he grunted and moaned. She followed after to get him sitting upright and shuddered, holding back a gasp at the icy spray she had run with the intent of sobering him a bit.

"Why's it so COLD?" Gamzee groaned, waving an unthreatening arm in Terezi's general direction.

"Good, you aren't anymore brain damaged than before."

Gamzee ran a hand through his messy mop of hair and then flipped his head back, spraying frigid water all over the small tiled space.

"Why didn't you call Karkat? This isn't your place."

"No, but making you feel like a dumbass is."  
"I can embarrass you too."  
Terezi raised her eyebrows so high Gamzee could almost hear her sarcastic challenge spoken. He chuckled a bit and grabbed hold of her. In a few swift motions they had rotated, her back to the glass door. He reached up and turned the cold faucet off, looking to Terezi with a wide, dark smirk across his face.  
She opened her mouth to question his motives but was cut off by a firm hand on each shoulder shoving her against the shower's exit until it popped open and she fell back on the plush bath mat. She raised herself up and glared at the other troll.  
"What the fuck, Gamzee?" Her voice trailed off a little as she saw how he had compacted himself into the shower stall, his legs folded beneath him, his head leaning toward her like a flower to the sun. His hands slithered up her thighs, ran up the outer curves of her rump and stopped to grip the soft backs of her hips.

"Lie down, baby girl." His voice was like an avalanche, like she'd never heard from him before, soft, dark, dangerous and it stirred something deep inside her that was only just beyond familiar. The warmth that settled across her cheeks was the main reason she abided his command, hiding her flustered face was more important than badgering him.  
With her head resting on the floor she was completely unprepared to feel a soft breath at the apex of her thighs, followed quickly by an even softer pair of lips.  
She tensed up and started wiggling away from him.  
"Wait, girl." He rested his cheek on her hip and looked up at her. "You don't like that?"  
The blush in her face was so strong it was starting to hurt.  
"I don't- I don't know." She covered her face with both hands and let out a small sound of distress.  
"You want to give it a motherfucking try?"  
Terezi made the same high pitched sound, somewhere between a growl and a whine. After about a minute she nodded, moved one finger over and peeked down at him.  
Gamzee's face had a slow, warm smile spread across it. He turned his head and pressed his mouth to her sharp hip bone, sending a shiver through her, he sucked on her skin until a dark blue-green bruise had appeared, surrounded by the slight indentations of his teeth.  
"That's not what you did before."  
Gamzee chuckled.  
"Just getting started, getting my girl comfortable first."  
Before she could think of a good response he was back to lapping at her nook. She shuddered and gasped, hips rocking back and forth, but this time her hatemate had held on tighter.  
Terezi attempted to speak a few times before giving in and just letting out a long, soft moan. The pads of her fingers dug into her face, palms muffling her sounds of confused pleasure.  
With a flick of Gamzee's tongue, something changed, like very important things had fallen into place. Terezi's rocking and shaking turned in to self-contained shivering, she let out a fervent, quaking breath and went limp.  
Gamzee sat and held Terezi's knees together as she spilled her genetic material onto the shower floor, he watched it swirl and slip down the drain. He slid his hands up her sides and bit her hip before pulling his torso up as well. She shuddered again and took hold of his horns, hooking her thumbs around the bases and massaging as her other fingers tangled in his hair. He made his way up to her level and nuzzled behind her ear.  
"Mmm, so how was that?" His voice had that same quality again, more like a rock slide now than a crop of snow. It wasn't until her face flashed teal again that she realized that her blush had receded.  
"It- it wa- was different." Her voice caught and failed her a few times but she managed to answer and continued working at his scalp and horns.  
"First time for everything." He was positioning himself over her so she wasn't the least bit surprised when his bulge slid into her nook.  
"Mhm." She nodded and wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels into his lower back.  
"I'm your first time. For everything." The last part he growled deeply into her neck, one hand cupping the back of her head, the other holding him steady on top of her. She let out a soft hiss, not particularly pleased to be reminded of the amount of experience he lorded over her, what with his three filled quadrants.  
He stroked her cheek with his thumb, hardly having adjust his long fingered hand from its place at her neck.  
"Can you teach me how to taste this?" He licked from her chin to her forehead and nipped at her nose before grinning at her in his usual, infuriating way. "I can just imagine what that wonderful chagrin tastes like."  
Terezi growled, she yanked the indigoblood's head up by his horns and held his gaze with her own damaged one.  
Gamzee let out a short chuckle, he tried to straighten his face but succumbed to more laughter and buried his face in her shoulder until he calmed down. He lifted his head back up, only a wide, lopsided grin on his face now.  
"Calm the fuck down, girl, you're getting mad just for the want to get mad."  
As much as it frustrated her for him to be right, he was, so she settled for just pulling him back down and biting one of his horns, hard.  
He let out a gasped curse, yanked both of her hands up and pinned them above her head. He leaned down and left the kind of kiss that bruises and trapped her lower lip between his sharp teeth.  
The next many moments were not much more than a vie for dominance that ended in them as an angry, but satisfied, heap of sweat and curse words.  
Gamzee sat up, panting. He reached up and turned both knobs on the shower and let warm water wash over them. He stood and pulled Terezi to her feet as well.  
He only stayed under the water long enough to not be sticky, as soon as his skin showed only grey he stepped out.  
"Take your time, I know you think so much of a squeaky clean motherfucker."  
She rolled her eyes and struggled to get enough shampoo out of the container to wash her hair, the top was gummed up and there was a scant amount of the solution inside to begin with. He probably hadn't bought a new bottle in half a sweep.  
Gamzee closed the door behind him and Terezi could hear his computer start up.

Terezi came back into Gamzee's respiteblock after cleaning herself up, it had taken longer than it should have because she felt the need to tidy some of the filth caked onto the sink, floor and ablution trap.  
She was wearing just her red panties, JUSTICE spelled out in aqua glitter across the butt. It was meant to be just for laughs but they had ended up being her favorite pair.  
"Have you ever cleaned up in there, you nasty, clown piece of-" she looked up and saw her shirtless hatemate sitting at his husktop, on a video call with Karkat Vantas. The color drained from her face for what felt like sweeps before a hot, aqua flame lit up her face and she covered her chest with her arms.  
"Uhhh, I'll talk to you later, Gamzee." Without any further farewell Karkat's face blinked out and a plain trollian menu replaced it.  
"What the fuck!" Terezi was trying to sort her thoughts enough to ream her dopey-eyed, idiot kismesis when he drew himself up out of his chair, lithe like a hissbeast about to strike, one two three lazy steps brought him to stand uncomfortably close to her. He clutched her chin lightly in the web between his thumb and forefinger and brought his face down to brush along hers.  
"Baby... I want to paint the sky with that color of shame on your motherfucking face." The grumble of his hushed tone felt like insects running up and down her spine, she wanted to force him down to his knees and yank him around by his horns.  
"Did you even see how embarrassed Karkat was?" The tealblood shoved her indigo partner away.  
"The boy'll live, probably won't ever even bring it up... I bet he'll think about these though." Gamzee stepped forward slightly and ran a hand each under both of her protruding chest-spheres, smiling darkly before leaving a sharp pinch with his right hand. He threw back his head, practically giggling at the yelp he caused.  
She retaliated, but not fast enough, his tongue ran a quick, slick trail across her cheekbone.  
"It's one thing to be an ass with me!" She took a deep breath, shoving him back. "But you need to apologize to Karkat."  
"I will apologize to my best motherfucking bro." He swayed his head back and forth as though he was only trying to appease her, leaning in with that ever present smirk.  
"Thank you." Terezi slipped her arms up around his neck.  
"Mhm." The taller troll leaned down and left a deep kiss on his kismesis' lips. He placed a hand on each of her shoulders and broke the kiss by spinning her to face the door she had entered from.  
"You'd best get dressed before I call." He slapped her ass as soon as she started stepping away. He wanted nothing more than to keep watch of that long fingered aqua hand print that was blooming on her backside, getting darker and more defined, but the door soon blocked his view and he turned to his computer with a grumble.  
It took three times clicking the video call button before Karkat answered. The small, stubby-horned troll was sitting as tall as he possible could, chest puffed out, like looking macho could take anything away from his scarlet face.

"Hey, palebro. Sorry for the peep show."

"Don't worry apologizing to me, Terezi is who you should apologize to." Karkat picked at something under his fingernail, failing at nonchalance.

"Nah, if I hadn't been motherfucking overseer she'd have never got up the motherfucking gumption to show 'em to you her own self."

Karkat rubbed the underside of his nose vigorously trying to hide his face as he stared into his lap with oculars wide.

"Come on, bro." Gamzee chuckled and leaned in conspiratorially toward the camera. "I'd hit that." He let out a raucous roar of laughter and threw himself back into his chair.

"But really." The clown's face went as sober as it was ever capable of going. "Talk to my girl, you will be pleasantly surprised."

As if on cue, Terezi reentered Gamzee's respiteblock. She had pulled her damp hair back from her face, dressed in the same slacks and t shirt she had arrived in. Gamzee held a hand out to her and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"My very best friend has some bitchtits miracles for your aural shells, girl."

Terezi scratched at an itch on her chin that wasn't actually there, one side of her mouth lifted into an awkward smile.

"Yeah, Karkat?"

Karkat's eyes bugged out as he let out a heavy breath, inhaled and then gulped. "Terezi Pyrope, I-" Another deep sigh. "Terezi, I have had a flushcrush for you since we were like 5 sweeps old. I want to kiss your face. A lot. I want to watch romcoms-" His voice cracked and he let out an ungodly sound to clear his throat. "Romcoms with you and just..." He lifted his hands to his face, slid them up into his hair and scratched frantically. Finally he lifted his head and looked straight at her with deep, somber eyes.

"Will you be my matesprit?"


End file.
